If I only had you
by Crystal-Angel 14
Summary: After Hikari gets her heartbroken, Chase wants to help her find happiness again.
1. Chapter 1

If I only had you – Chase x Hikari

It's two in the morning and I'm still at the bar. We closed two hours ago, but it was just Kathy and I tonight. I told her to go on ahead home so she could take care of the sick Hayden. So I'm still here, cleaning and preparing for tomorrow.

I'm almost finished scrubbing the oven, when I hear a gentle knock at the door. I look up for a minute to see if there was actually someone there, or if it was just the wind blowing. A second knock confirms that somebody is trying to get into the bar. I throw the sponge into the sink and sulk over to the door.

"We're closed." I yell through the door, hoping the person would go away.

"I know…" A small voice replies. The voice was quiet, but I could still make out who it belonged to.

"Hikari?" I ask, not believing it could be her. She doesn't say anything, so I quickly unlock the door and swing it open.

Hikari is standing there in a gorgeous black dress that goes down to her knees. She's carrying a pair of matching black heels and she has, of course, her rucksack on. Her hazelnut hair however, is disheveled and her makeup is a mess. She has traces of mascara running down her face, so I can tell that she's been crying. Hikari never cries (Even when she broke her ankle, she was laughing and carrying on.)

"Do you mind if I come…"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, come on in." I quickly say, ushering her inside.

"I'm sorry Chase. I know you were trying to close up."

"Don't be!" I say, locking the door. I walk past her to get behind the counter. I rummage through my backpack and find my gym bag of extra clothes.

"Do you want a change of clothes? I have my extra work clothes if you want them." I ask, holding the bag up. She simply nods her head and comes over. I hand her the bag and she gingerly takes it. She starts heading to the bathroom, leaving her shoes on the counter.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask, walking over to the stove. She stops with her hand on the bathroom door. Without turning around, she nods her head, and then heads on in.

Needless to say, I'm worried.

Fifteen minutes later, she comes out wearing a pair of gray shorts and a black shirt. Both are too big for her petite frame, so the garments loosely hang off of her. She also cleaned her face up and brushed out her hair. A gray headband is keeping the hair out of her face. She may look super casual, but she's still managing to pull it off.

She sulks over and plops down in a counter chair. I carry over a bowl of tomato soup and glass of water and place both in front of her.

"Sorry, this is all I could make with the leftovers." I apologize. If I had more time, I would've prepared her favorite rice omelet and banana milk, but oh well.

"It's fine! It's my fault for showing up out of nowhere and keeping you here late."  
"It's fine!" I copy.

"But do you mind telling my why you showed up here at two in the morning wearing a gorgeous cocktail dress?" I asked, leaning on the counter right across from her.

"Stop it…" She blushes. She takes a sip of her soup and her face saddens again.

"It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world." I reply.

"Ha" she says. She stares into her soup, her eyes full of pain.

"Well… tonight was my one year anniversary with Luke, and I was going to have dinner with him tonight."

Oh god. That bastard probably did something to her. Whatever he did, I would kill him for hurting Hikari like this.

"He called me at eight, right as I was heading out the door. He asked to go ahead and eat, and to come later. I asked why, and he said that he burned the food. I said I could just bring something over, but he insisted that I go ahead and eat. He told me he would try cooking the dessert again, and that he would I call me when he was ready for me." She said, taking a sip of water.

"Sounds fishy."

"I know, right? Well anyway, I listened to him and waited. I got suspicious around ten, so I went on over." She stared into her soup, mindlessly stirring the tomato mixture.

"So I get to his house and notice all the lights were off. I got my key out and unlocked the door, thinking something was wrong. I heard a moaning coming from the bedroom, so I ran."

I didn't like where this was going at all.

"What happened?"  
"He…Luke was…" She was at a loss for words. She took a sip of water and looked away.

"Was Selena at work tonight?" She randomly asked, still looking away.

"No, she wasn't." In fact, she had called in sick.

"I figured."

"Why?"

"Because." She sighed.

"She was busy fucking my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

If I only had you – chapter 2

It tooka few minutes for me to register what she had said. I could only slouch agenst the counter as I stared at her.

"He… was having sex with her?"The tone of my voice suggested disbelif, and I honestly didn't want to believe her. I kept waiting for her to say something along the lines of 'just kidding', but I knew that wasn't goning to happen.

After fully accepting the fact that Luke was cheating on her, something inside of me snapped. I felt like I was going to throw up, I got dizzy and my breathing became more rapid. I propped my elbow on the table and rested my head in my hand.

I suddenly got up and walked back to the kitchen. There was a jar of strawberries still out that I had yet to put up. I drew my hand back and knocked the jar to the floor, shattering the glass and splattering the raw strawberries.

"Chase stop! What do you think you're doing?!" Hikari yelled, running to the edge of the kitchen. She stopped before running to meet me because she was barefooted.

"How could that bastard do that to you!?" I yelled back, my body shaking.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that!" We stood there for a minute, her gaping at the mess I created and me shaking. I finally walked over the broken glass, and grabbed Hikari. I hugged her tight, as if I might lose her at any moment. She hesitated for half a second, and then hugged back.

Her petite yet muscular arms wrapped around my waist, my face buried into the crease of her neck and shoulder. I could feel her warm breath on my chest, her steady breathing matching up with mine.

"I'm sorry Hikari. It's just… I can't believe he would do something like that. Such an amazing girl like you shouldn't have to go through something like that." I said, my voice muffled by her shoulder.

"Thank you Chase…" She said, her warm voice echoing through my head. After another minute or so, I pulled away and looked her into her eyes with my hands now resting on her shoulders. Her honey brown eyes were so beautiful; I never wanted to stop gazing into them.

I wanted to kiss her. Oh god how I wanted to kiss her, to feel her soft lips pressing against mine. To have our tongues dance erotically, to have her just melt into me and I her.

But now was not the time. After finding out your boyfriend of a year had been cheating on you is not a good time to find out your best friend of three years has been in love with you. No, there would be a time where I could finally tell her my deepest feelings.

So I simply smiled at her. I brought my hand up and ruffled her hair a bit.

"See? Smiling feels good, doesn't it?" I laughed. She looked at me quizzically, and then laughed as well.

"Yeah Chase. I guess your right!" She laughed, lightly punching me in the arm. After we had our little laughing fit and cleaned up the strawberry mess, we returned to her dinner. We talked for another hour or so before she decided to head on home. I had wrapped up some pudding and gave it to her to take home. We got up and walked over to the door.

"Thank you Chase. This made me feel so much better." She smiled, holding the pudding in one hand and her shoes in the other.

"Anytime Hikari. I'm just sorry about what happened."

"Don't be! I'm already getting over that bastard." She laughed. Good old' Hikari was back.

"Oh, and I'll wash and return the clothes to you by tomorrow."

"No need to rush. Those are my extra work clothes anyway."

"Ok then. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye then Chase." She waved, already on her way. I waved goodbye as well, watching her reach the bridge. I watched her until her figure became a small dot in the distance, then I closed up the bar for the night.

On my way home, I could only think about how much I hated that carpenter and that bitch that I had to work with. About halfway to my house, I spotted Hikari's farm. Her lights were already turned off, and her overloaded field looked so docile this late at night.

I smiled to myself then continued walking on.

"If you had me, I would never make you cry like that. I would never cause you so much sadness, and I would love you forever." I quietly whispered to myself.

"If I only had you."

Don't think that's the end yet just because of the sappy last lines! I have one more chapter in mind for this story, so stay tuned for the final installment of the If I Only Had You trilogy!

~Crystal


End file.
